


Taking the Dive

by Nu_toamna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nu_toamna/pseuds/Nu_toamna
Summary: Persephone, now going by Victor, has never liked doing as Yakov, once Demeter, dictated. After an encounter with Yuuri, God of the underworld and peaceful death, he decides that perhaps Hades can be his new home. After all, no one who pole dances like that can possibly be a stickler for the rules.Outline only. Not a full fic. Yet.





	Taking the Dive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my discord fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+discord+fam).



There Goes Persephone Again.....

  * Everyone has human personas that they are taking for the next century or so 
  * The Katsukis are gods of the Underworld
  * Vicchan is Cerberus, he had to "die" to return to guard the gates of the underworld as people were causing trouble
  * Vicchan is actually perfectly fine
  * In his OG form, his three heads have different names
  * Vi is the Far Left
  * CC is the middle head
  * Han is the far right
  * Mari is the Goddess of Accidental Death
  * Toshiya is Charon
  * Hiroko is a guardian of Elysium
  * Yuuko guards Asphodel with Takeshi
  * the Triplets are furies
  * The Russian Skate fam are all Gods of the hmmm Overworld? Main Olympus
  * Yakov is Demeter (I regret nothing)
  * Lilia is Zeus
  * Yurio is Agape
  * Georgie is Pothos - god of passion
  * Mila is Anteros, The Greek God Of Reciprocal Love
  * Victor is Persephone, for drama
  * The Winter Solstice has never been all that fun for the Gods of Spring and Harvest
  * Their powers aren't as strong and Yokov gets grumpy
  * Yuuri gets drunk because more people are dying accidental deaths and it's depressing him
  * and Vicchan left 
  * Aphrodite Chris sets him towards Victor, who is moping after being yelled at by Yakov for trying to make a forever flower
  * Hermes Phichit is losing his mind because Yuuri never gets drunk in public
  * After the Solstice Victor is sad at not seeing Yuuri
  * while Moping he finds a portal to the Underworld
  * lol YOLO 
  * he dives in
  * Toshiya shows him in
  * Hiroko adopts him
  * Mari scolds his recklessness while showing him the bath house
  * everyone tells him not to eat anything
  * when he meets Yuuri again, he finds out why and Chomps on a pomegranate to stay
  * Yakov annoys Lilia
  * she orders him back
  * but he and Yuuri have fallen in love
  * Chris and Mila vouch for them
  * they get married with blessings from Hera Minako, who threatens Victor
  * happily ever after??? yeah. happily ever after




End file.
